Infinite vs Homura Akemi
Description Two dark, edgy characters fight. Who will win in this battle of games vs anime? Interlude Wiz: When you hear the word 'edgy', what do you immediately think of? Boomstick: Well, easily animes. Like the magical girl one. Orrrr Sonic the Hedgehog. Wiz: You know Sonic Forces just released? And, wow, Infinite is the definition of that. Boomstick: That reminds me of the magical girl in that series, Homura Akemi. She sort of looks like the definition of a weeaboo OC but that's none of my business. Wiz: Not only does Infinite look like one as well, but both use strong abilities in different ways, both use BFR in different ways, both are low level reality warpers, and both are actually quite powerful. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's time to see who would win a death battle. Homura Wiz: Homura Akemi, an ordinary student in middle school. Then she got hospitalized for a heart disease. Then she went to another middle school and met her best friend. Boomstick: Does that affect anything? Wiz: Homura was some ordinary girl until she got contacted by Kyubey, who transformed her into a magical girl. Boomstick: And boy, she did turn powerful! With loads of human weapons from pistols to bows to grenades, she can choose from almost any military weapon. Wiz: She somehow knows how to use them perfectly as well. Her fighting style is similar to that of an expert actually. Boomstick: She also the ability to create magical blasts, which she shot at that white rat thing. But she mostly uses guns and stuff. Even her unlimited arsenal doesn't match her main. Wiz: Which is the ability to manipulate time...at no consequence whatsoever. She can stop time, time travel, slow down time to match enemies much faster than her or dodge attacks she would have on real chance at getting out the way of with her pure speed. Boomstick: The magical girl also has the ability to just straight not die to damage. If you slice her organs, break her bones or any other natural way of killing somebody, it wont do anything! Wiz: Though, she cant regenerate. But this is through the soul gem being her real life source, her soul is contained in it. She cant go far away from it and certainly cant get it broken. If her physical body is destroyed and not the soul gem, it will possess the closest physical body. Boomstick: She also unlike the other girls has enough brain capacity to not put it on her chest or some other easily reached area. She wears it around her wrist instead. Wiz: And more on her brains, she's usually known to be the most intelligent of the magical girls and the most experienced, using her time manipulation ability to learn more about an opponent while fighting with reason. Her stamina is also incredible, having fought for hours against demons multiple times. Boomstick: And phew, she's good at fighting! She can easily move at hypersonic speeds and dodge bullets, fight absolutely massive witches, smash buildings and city blocks apart, survive buildings being thrown at her and can even create absolutely massive townbusting explosions with weapons! Wiz: Though don't overestimate her. Her weapons are entirely natural and non magical, meaning they can be broken easily. When they are broken, all she has is her fists and some small magical blasts! Her bullets, arrows and missiles can be redirected at her and she's sort of a glass cannon in that sense. Boomstick: She's also uh, a little bit insane and not right in the head. She doesn't always think too straight. Wiz: Even through those weaknesses she is easily one of the most powerful characters taking everything into account in the series. Boomstick: So don't mess with her or she'll make sure youre out of time. Infinite Wiz: Dr. Eggman or Ivo Robotnik is always known for trying really hard to defeat Sonic. Destroyiing planetary objects, warping reality, creating dangerous insane robots, you name it. Boomstick: And Sonic always destroys them somehow. Eh I dont blame them for making it like that. Wiz: One day, Eggman found a gem that he thought was really powerful. He named it the Phantom Ruby. Boomstick: With it he conjured up an army of Egg Pawns to fight some jackals who invaded his lab. Infinite was the head of the group and happened to strike the Phantom Ruby with his sword. This gave him a vision of what he desired. Wiz: That being a destroyed world. Eggman saw this vision as well and realized he could team up with the jackal. He offered a chance for Infinite to join his side and Infinite accepted the offer. Boomstick: Later on, he and his squad ended up fighting Shadow. And they got destroyed by edgelord 2.0, all of them killed but Infinite. Infinite tried to fight Shadow but failed to do anything to him. ''' Wiz: Shadow called the jackal worthless and weak, to never show his face again, which sent Infinite into a breakdown and exposing his insecurity. '''Boomstick: That's pretty complex for a Sonic character. Wiz: Infinite then allied with the Eggman Empire and fused with the Phantom Ruby. This turned him extremely powerful. Boomstick: It was like being a new person for Infinite. When he did that, he abandoned his former self and started wearing a mask to hide his face. Wiz: In fair reason. His power made him unrecognizable, having the ability to now shoot beams or blasts from his hands out of nowhere. He can also levitate and fly indefinitely. Boomstick: He also can create over ten illusions of himself, teleport, lift things up in the air by his sheer power, blow away everything in a 200 meter radius with a burst in all directions, and even warp space. Wiz: By warp space we mean he can literally open up a portal that sucks people into pure nothingness space. It's not the only thing he can do with that however, since he distorts space-time simply with his power. Boomstick: It gets rid of problems so easily. I wish I could do that. Wiz: He can also reality warp objects into weapons and create loads of red cubes that he can move around. He can do this to both virtual reality and actual reality. He can literally create and redesign anything he sees fit. Boomstick: More on the illusion part, it's not just illusions, he can also induce former memories to shock people or even scare them and make them break down. Wiz: He can create illusions of other people as well, which are so accurate even Sonic and Tails thought they were the real people. Boomstick: He even made a moon-sized sun! That takes incredible power. Wiz: In terms of hand-to-hand combat, he's a master. He fought with a sword before he got his powers and he was a master with it. It's shown that he can still fight like an expert close up even now. Boomstick: In terms of pure power, he easily blitzed and defeated Shadow, Omega and Silver. He was also able to outmatch Sonic most of the time and needed someone to tag-team him to defeat him. Wiz: He was literally said to be faster than Sonic. In case you haven't heard, Sonic has been stated to be FTL at least ten times and outruns real lasers and black holes like nothing. Sonic is even strong enough to destroy small mountains and Knuckles has survived island level explosions. Boomstick: So, of course Infinite is incredibly powerful. But you should see the problem here. Wiz: He actually doesn't have much variation or any weapons, he just relies on his abilities and sheer strength. Boomstick: He also acts like an 8-year old boy and throws a tantrum when anyone makes fun of him and calls him weak. He is that insecure. Wiz: It's why he buffs himself up so much. Though, he is actually really proud and determined in battle so it doesn't hold Infinite back as much. Boomstick: You get the point. Infinite is strong for a small dog animal. Death Battle Homura was walking in the cold city at knight. It was very dark, though had a clear sky; the moon and stars were shining for all to see. She breathed in and out slowly, taking in the tranquility of the air. It was unusual for her to be in something like this. Usually she would be fighting a wraith or something like that in a time like this. The sound of a shoe lightly tapping the cold pavement brought her back to the real world. It was Madoka, walking slightly behind her. Homura did really like her. She would do anything to protect Madoka, and for a reason. Even if Madoka herself didn't know the reason. A flash of light, brighter than anything else in view disturbed the scene. It flashed across the moon then came towards the ground. Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Kaishek